


This Is Fine

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: ...weirdness???, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Other, i guess, then again what do you expect from this, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Akane finds that Lagomorph and Sigma are starting to develop feelings. She tries to convince herself that it won't get in the way of the project.





	This Is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> One - I don't know.
> 
> Two - No, really, I don't fucking even know.
> 
> Three - Let's just agree to call this ship AI Zero and move the fuck on, okay?

Lagomorph had been developing at a pace that Akane had not expected. Certainly, she knew when the event would take place, she knew how far Lagomorph would come between then and now. But it was still a shock when he (he had claimed that while he knew he technically had no use for pronouns, he still liked 'he') had confided in Akane how he felt for Sigma.

Sigma had managed to make an AI develop feelings for him. An AI that he'd developed. In some ways, it was akin to Sigma's son developing feelings for him.

But, then, Luna was much the same, and she'd been developed with someone he was in love with in mind to boot.

Still, Akane found the situation odd. But she tried to act as if it didn't phase her and simply told Lagomorph that, as long as his feelings did not get in the way of what he was programmed to do, it would be fine.

That was before she found Sigma's secret designs.

Pages upon pages of... Well. She didn't know why he'd gone so far as to design these. So, naturally, she confronted him on it.

"We both have personal secrets, Akane," Sigma had said calmly, not looking away from whatever he was doing for one second. "I don't bother you about every little thing I discover about you, and I'd thank you to do the same."

Already, Akane knew he was going to SHIFT as soon as she was gone and create a timeline where she had never found the notebooks, and he'd simply live there instead. Well, that was fine with her. She'd still live in  _this_ timeline.

And she was a smart woman. She could deduce on her own what these... These sketches were for.

An extra robot, perhaps? No, no, he would have written out lines and lines of code instead of drawing pictures of what the robot would look like.

She paged through the book, looking at them. Something that was consistent were the designs of the clothing that the 'robot' was wearing. It almost looked like something Lagomorph would-

...

Oh.

Well, this was fine too. After all, Lagomorph would still end up running the Nonary Game. He had to, it was what his original purpose was.

Sigma was only making these designs for  _after_ they had accomplished what they were trying to do. After they'd stopped the infection. After that, that was when he would make these designs reality. That was when he and Lagomorph would let themselves be together.

They wouldn't risk destroying humanity over their feelings...

...

Right?


End file.
